This invention relates to flooring systems and, more particularly, to flooring systems including means interacting between a fastener and floorboards for effecting positive engagement between the floorboards and the fastener.
Attention is directed to Wolfson U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,138, issued Nov. 29, 1932, which discloses a T-shaped fastener for a flooring system, and Wolfson U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,611, issued Nov. 22, 1932, which discloses a T-shaped fastener for a flooring system, which fastener includes a base portion including a bend forming a hump in the base portion. As noted on page 2 of the U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,611 lines 16 through 21 and lines 65 through 69, the hump in the base portion is flattened when the fastener is secured to the floor foundation. Attention is also directed to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,222, issued Apr. 22, 1958, which patent discloses fastening means including a horizontal portion including a bend forming a hump therein.